


Not this kind of harem!

by elsouneh



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Lance (Voltron), Everyone x Lance, F/M, Gangbang, Hardcore, Harem, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Polydins, Toys, You get the idea, You've been warned, big dicks everywhere, evryone else above 18, like futas and belly bulges, power bottom pidge, theres a bunch of hardcore stuff - Freeform, yup pidge is 16
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-05-18 16:59:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsouneh/pseuds/elsouneh
Summary: Have you ever just wanted to be part of a harem? Cause I sure have. Imagine all the girls around you, fighting each other for you, wanting you. Wouldn’t that be awesome. What I didn’t know was that I was going to be part of one but not the innocent kind, the rougher kind. You know, the bang bang kind. Let me tell you the story of how I ended up having 3 boyfriends and 2 girlfriends, yeah, no joke, they share me...





	1. Sexual Frustration

Have you ever just wanted to be part of a harem? Cause I sure have. Imagine all the girls around you, fighting each other for you, wanting you. Wouldn’t that be awesome. What I didn’t know was that I was going to be part of one but not the innocent kind, the rougher kind. You know, the bang bang kind. Let me tell you the story of how I ended up having 3 boyfriends and 2 girlfriends, yeah, no joke, they share me...

 

It was about 3 years ago, when we already had been fighting the Galran Empire. I was just about 18, legally an adult, but still slightly innocent and could act pure. It was a particular night, after we had convinced the planet Arch’iak to join the coalition. I was laying in my room, minding my own business whens someone knocked on the door.  
“Lance? Are you in there? I’m sorry to bother you but I have a question about earth.” That was Allura, you could hear it by her british accent, not that she knew she had one.  
“Yeah, you can come in princess.”  
“Actually, I would like you to come to my room. I have some supplies there from earth and I would like you to see them so you can explain them to me.”  
“No problem, I'll be there in a minute.” I heard her leave and jumped out of bed. I slipped on my slippers and tied the altean robe around my waist covering my bare chest and boxers. I usually slept in boxers but that quickly changed after what happened.  
I walked down till the end of the hallway where her room was , far from mine or anyone else’s. I knocked and she responded with a “come in”. The door slid open, as I stepped in. I saw her sitting crossed legged on the bed in her pyjamas with what looked like virbrators and cock rings organized in size in front of her? What is she doing with those! Where did she even get them!  
“Uhm, princess, I don’t mean to be rude but, where did you get those?”  
“Oh, Coran gave them to me. He told me that you were the one who knew the most about them.”  
I suddenly spot a familiar shape and color. What is my dildo doing here! I always hide it under my mattress!  
I chuckled nervously, “Did you get that one from Coran too?” I pointed out a purple dildo.  
“Why yes, he told me he found it in your bedroom, so you were going to know more about these than anyone else. He said it involved something called masturbation,” I blushed a little bit. “Could you please show me?”  
“S-s-show you?” I stuttered. “I can explain it to you, but masturbation is something you do alone and on your private time. It’s not really for anyone else to see.” I started getting really nervous. Even though i was nervous the thought of masterbating started getting my hard.  
“But if you don’t show me, then how would I be able to do it properly?” She showed me her puppy dog eyes. No, they always get me those eyes!  
I sighed, “O-okay, b-but only once.” I settled myself onto bed and looked down at the multiple toys.  
“I’ll chose for you.” she offered seeing that I was hesitating to pick one. Her eyes scanned over them and she reached out her hand. My heart started beating faster every time she reached out her hand and retracted it. I closed my eyes for a brief moment and heard, “This one will do.” she was pointing at a vibrator, a blue one with a remote control that had levels up till 20. A shudder went down my spine. It was one of the worst one she could pick.  
I took a deep breath to brace myself for the upcoming. “Princess, you might want to move to the side because I’m going to need almost the entire bed.” She nodded and excitedly scooted over. “Are you sure you want to do this because I’ll have to take off my clothes?”  
“I would happily learn more about human activities.”  
I nodded and positioned myself on my knees, slowly pulling the belt that held my robe in place. I can’t believe I’m actually doing this. It fell off my shoulders, exposing my chest to the cool air, I blushed and looked away.  
“You don’t need to be so shy about it, after all we’re teammates and have known each other for about a year.” Yeah, well for this to happen on earth you need to have known each other for longer and not be friends but lovers. I added sarcastically in my head.  
I knew the next step was to take off my boxers but I wasn’t even hard so I asked, “Princess, do you think you can come back in five ‘cause I need to turn myself on.”  
“Coran told me about this, so I thought I would study a bit on how to do so. I think it involves kissing and something called foreplay.”  
My mouth dropped open because if she knew this than why couldn’t she just research the rest herself? “Do you really need me for this if you already know about that.”  
She shifted in the bed and crawled closer as I backed away until I couldn’t. I layed back hitting the bedframe and all I could do was watch as Allura got closer. She grabbed my face with her two hands and said, “I do,” Suddenly, she kissed me and might I add with tongue. I tried pushing her away but she then pinned my arms above my head, making me squirm. She is surprisingly strong for how skinny she is. She pulled back as I gasped for air, a string of saliva still connecting our lips. Not even a second later, she attacked my neck, kissing and sucking here and there as she sunk further down. She released my arms and her hands started roaming around my body. From my shoulders down to my thighs and back up. She looked up at me and smirked, opened her mouth and started sucking on my right nipple. I gasped feeling the warmth and wetness of her mouth.  
“Princess, ah, s-stop.” I tried to push her off again but she didn’t even budge. I didn’t have any strength until her other hand twisted my other nipple. I almost yelled but quickly covered my mouth.  
She retracted her mouth, moved back up and stared at me directly in the eyes. “Now Lance, you don’t want to be to loud or the others might hear you but, it’s a good thing my room is further away from everyone else’s.” She attacks my lips again and continued to play with my nipples until her hands wandered further down. I pulled back and gasped when I felt her hand gently rubbing up and down against my dick. No, she’s attacking my son, Lil Lance Jr.  
“P-princess, d-do you really not know anything about human intercourse?”  
“No, I am totally clueless about it. I just read somewhere that this really turns humans on.” She looked down to see a bulge forming under my boxers. “And I can see it was right.”  
I yelped as I was suddenly pulled by my legs so I was laying on my back with my legs in the air. She smirked. “What a-are you doing?” I asked. She didn’t even answer as she pulled down my boxers, leaving my bare ass in the air.  
“Hmm, so this is your dick huh?” she said as she spread my legs to get a better view. “It’s smaller than mine.”You have one!?  
I was completely stunned by that comment, “Princess, you have a dick!”  
“Yes and what you would call a vagina too.”  
“My erotic dreams are coming true I swear. In all my life, I never thought I would meet a girl with a futa.”  
“Well then, shall we move on?” she started taking off her own clothes and her dick sprang up as she removed her slip. And holy mother of god, she was right. Her dick was a little bigger than mine. She bent down, lifted my ass up in the air again and started licking my asshole.  
“W-wait, stop, no, that’s dirty, ah!” She didn’t answer but kept licking with a very concentrated face.  
“You’re loosening up.” she smirked and got back on task. I shrieked as I could feel a tongue trying to poke its way inside. I tried to push it back out but it was no use, her tongue was already inside. I moaned a little as she moved it around. I knew that she was only just preparing me for the real thing and, no, I hadn’t forgotten about it. The vibrator.  
“Looks like you’re ready in my opinion.” she bluntly stated.  
I started crying a little bit, “Please, princess, I don’t want this.”  
“But you’ll want it soon enough.” I felt the vibrator poking at my entrance and braced myself as she slowly inserted it.  
“Ah, no!” I couldn’t help but moan. It was painful yet it felt good at the same time. Once it was inserted completely, she let me rest for a minute as she was trying to turn on the remote. Finally she got it and flipped my over on my stomach. I grabbed my waist and lifted it in the air so that i was positioned on my knees and elbows.  
“Are you ready?”  
“Please,” I begged, “don’t do this.”  
“Level 1.” I heard something click and the vribartor inside me suddenly started to move. It wasn’t much, I could barely feel it but I knew this was only the beginning.  
“Level 2.” The vibration increased but only by a little. She pouted.  
“Well that’s no fun when you’re not reacting to it.” My face was flushed and my body trembling. My breathing was hard and I was crying. What did she mean no reaction. “Let’s take it up a notch. Level 8.”  
The vibrations suddenly increased more than they should have. I moaned out in pleasure but sobbed in between. I didn’t want this. She started pushing it deeper. I already was almost at my limit.  
“Level 12.” The remote clicked again.  
“AAAH NO STOP PLEASE!” I begged harder trying to contain my moans and sobs. Suddenly, it stopped vibrating, she had turned it off.  
“Oh don’t worry, we’re not done yet.” I felt her fingers enter me as pushed the vibrator even deeper until it hit something that made me cry out in pleasure. It was almost completely up my ass.  
“No, Princess, not my prostate, please.” I begged knowing what she was planning. All she did was smirk. And turned the vribrator back on.  
“Level 20.”  
It was too much this time and I couldn’t contain my moans. It wasn’t even a moan, it was a scream. I screamed so loud, I bet the entire castle could hear me. You could even hear the vibrator vibrating from inside of me. That’s how fast it vibrated.  
My dick was in need of attention so bad it was twitching. I could feel myself almost coming but felt something round put at the base. “You’re not coming yet, not until I do.”  
She positioned herself behind me and lined up her dick with my entrance.  
“N-no-, ah, Princess, I can’t, ah, handle that, ah,”  
“Oh yes you can, because you’re a good boy.” Without warning she thrusted in. Her dick pushed the vibrater even deeper inside me.  
“That's only half of it,” she said as she trusted deeper into me. “Why didn’t you show me this earlier. It feels … amazing !” She starts pulling back and forth slowly. She grabbed my dick and started jacking me off. All of a sudden her hips speeded up.  
“Too.. Fast.” I said between moans as she completely went wild on me. I was at my limit. I saw a bulge in my stomach from her dick and vibrator.  
“Not even k...” I was interrupted by her trusting all the way in. She quickly pulled of the dick ring. I felt her warm, sticky cum flow into me. I couldn’t hold it any longer. She slowly pulled her dick out Letting some cum drip out of my ass. Finally, its over. Now i ca-. Suddenly she puts her hands in my ass and pulls out the vidrator. I almost forgot about that. She lays down besides me with her eyes closed. Both of use were breathing heavily. We both just layed there until we fell asleep.

The next day, Wake up with a warm feeling on my chest. I force my tired eyes open. Allura was sleeping against me. I felt dirty and sticky and realized I hadn’t washed myself yet. Why the fuck is her cum blue? Aliens I guess. I got out of bed and slipped the robe and boxers back on, I tried to silently get out of the room before anything else happened but as I reached the door and hand was slammed next to my head. I turned around, back against the wall and saw Allura standing in front of me with squinted eyes.  
“Where do you think you’re going?”  
“I wanna go take a shower.” Her expression relaxed and she dropped her hand. But before I turned around to walk out the door she kissed me roughly, and again with tongue.  
“Come back anytime you want to have fun.” She winked.  
I bursted out of the room. There was no way in hell I was ever coming back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is Pidge! Hope you enjoyed this one! Stay tuned!
> 
> xxxElsa


	2. Potion Trouble

As I was running to my room, thinking about what happened with Allura yesterday, I heard a loud crash from what I thought came from Pidges room. What the… Dang it. I’m still sour and smelly but... I turned around and headed for Pidge’s room. I slowly slid the door open.  
“Hey Pidge. You ok?” I yelled out but nobody answered. From what I could tell Pidge brought some kind of lab equipment to her room. Her room was basically a maze, as always. “Pidge! Where are you?” Still no reply.  
“Over here,” I turned around seeing Pidge tangled in wires. There was also some slimy pink stuff on her face.   
“What happened?”  
“No time to explain. Just get me out of this quick.” I ran over to her and started to pull the wires when I slipped on some of the pick liquid.   
“What is this stuff,” I sniffed it, “Why does it smell so good?”  
“Umm, I made this potion.” She cringed.  
“What does it do?” I asked as I got back up and pulled off more wires.   
“It. It makes people…, well, how to say this?”  
“It makes people what, Pidge?” I asked her in a parents voice. For all I know, it could be harmful. Pidge stayed silent for a moment, then she started to blush.  
“Please don’t tell anyone!”  
“What could be so bad about a poti-” She interrupted me with a kiss and then shyly pulled away.  
“It makes… It makes people horny.” My mouth dropped wide open as she said that. Wait what?! Why would she need that?  
“Pidge, w-what were you going to use that for?” I stuttered, I couldn’t hide my embarrassment. Can you blame me? I had just gotten kissed by a 16 year-old who I could only see as my little sister at that time.  
“I can’t tell you. Just get me outta here before I --,” Her eyes widened and then in a second her expression changed from flustered to wicked. She looked up at me with a weird smile. What's going on? I tried to back away but I tripped over a wire. She slowly untangled herself by wriggling out of her clothes and leaving them stuck in the mess.  
“What are you doing?” I said as I covered my eyes, trying not to stare. I mean there was a naked girl in front of me.  
“Hmm, just having a little fun.” She replied grabbing my wrists and trapped me to the ground.   
“Argh, Pidge, let me go!”Am I really this weak or is everyone just really strong? My cheek was being squished by the floor and her hand that held my head to the ground. She had my arms gripped tightly in her hand on my back. Pidge was always the best when it came to unexpected moves and grips. I struggled, trying to break free from her grip but it was too strong and not to mention she was pressing her knee into my lower back.  
Her face approached mine, “You know Lance, I made this robot that can do erotic things. Originally I planned to do it on Hunk but, you know, sometimes plans change last minute.”   
“R-robot? What? Why would you make that?”   
“I’m big time crushing on Hunk but I realized that I was crushing on you too at the same time, so I made this robot originally to well one day have fun with either or both. I wanted to try it with Hunk first by using that potion, but I accidentally spilled it all over me while tripping. So now, I’m horny as fuck, and you’re gonna be my guinea pig. I’m going to test exactly how good the robot works so that I can enjoy it on Hunk later, so what do you think?”  
“Absolutely not! What the hell is going on, first Allura now you!”  
“Allura?” She suddenly grabbed my hair and pulled it back so my head was facing hers. “What did she do to you?” Her face looked really scary, as if she was going to kill Allura the next time she saw her.   
“None of your business!” I spitted out.  
Her face darkened, “Oh you’re gonna pay for that.” She grabbed what looked like a long metal bar and swung it. Next thing for me was lights out.

When I woke up I realized I couldn’t move my body at all. I looked down and saw that my entire body was tied to a table. And not only that, I wasn’t wearing any clothes. Dear God, help me.   
“Welcome to my fun room,” Pidge said walking out of my sight. I looked around to see the biggest collection of toys I had ever seen. Holy shit. I’m fucked. I could see what I could only assume to be a 30 cm glass dildo. Does she use that? “You are the only person who has seen my collection. Get ready for the time of your life,” So that’s where Allura got half of her stuff? But she just said no one else has seen it?  
“What are you going to do?,” She completely ignored my question.  
“Looks like your already stretched out. Did Allura do this?” She walked back into my sight and she grabbed a remote from under the table. “Time to start the first test.” A humanoid robot crawled out from under the table. It had my dildo attached to it. How did she…I’m not going to even question that.  
“Pidge, let's talk about this.”   
“Too late.” The robot jumps on top of me. I let out a little shriek.   
“P-Pidge, please, you’re better than that.”  
“Brace yourself.” She typed something on her computer and the robot began to move slowly as it positioned itself. “Here it comes.” She typed one last thing before the robot slowly moved forward penetrating me.  
“Ah, stop, ah!” It suddenly rammed forward hitting my prostate. Shit, I didn’t know my dildo could go so deep. I heard some more typing and the robot started to move again, this time going back and forth. I tried to restrain my moans but couldn’t help it when my dildo hit my prostate again.   
“Good, I like that. Stage 1 is complete. Next up is what I like to call the spinner.” She made the robot pull out and switched the dildo with another one. This one looked like a very long drill instead made of plastic. I guessed it to be about 15 cm as it was smaller at the tip.   
Pidge grinned and repositioned the robot and the dildo started spinning.   
“Are you really going to put that inside of me?” I spoke in a small voice, afraid of the spinning thing that was going to enter me at any moment.  
“Don’t worry, it’ll feel good. It was specially made to massage your insides actually. It’s great for stress. Trust me, i know.” She clicked on something again and the spinning dildo slowly began to enter my now gaping asshole.   
Immediately, I didn’t like the feeling of it. “Pidge, it hurts. Stop.”  
“A little longer and it’ll start to feel good.” The robot moved even further pushing the spinning dildo even deeper inside.  
“It hurts so much! Pull it o-” All of a sudden the dildo started to glow blue.  
“Here it comes. A special treat just for you. ” The robot thrusted it all the way in and back out.   
“Not so fast. Please! ” My ass started to tingle a little bit. What's this feeling? Electricity? “What’s wrong with the robot?!”   
“This is what I was waiting for!” She shouted and pulled down a lever. The blue light flashes red. The tingling became stronger. I could feel my legs moving out of control. I let a loud scream. Then, everything goes black again.

When I open my eyes again the robot was gone and Pidge was sitting on my lap.   
“ Mmmm” I tried to say something but Pidge had put a gag on me.   
“Time for me to have a little fun.” Didn’t you already have your fun! I don’t know how or why but I was rock hard. She had a latex suit on and a whip in one hand. I’m gonna die! She cracks the whip right next to my head. I tried to scream again but the gag stopped me from doing so. She lifted herself up and positions my dick with her vagina.   
“I wanted Hunk to be my first but you will have to do.” This is wrong. She’s like a sister to me. She pushed the tip of my dick inside of her. She dropped further down forcing my dick inside her. I could tell by the look on her face that it hurt a little. She started moving up and down slowly. Compared to the robot this is nice. She started to speed up pushing my dick further into her. She pulled out the gag and dropped the whip. Is this too much for her. She is tiny.   
“Pidge. If you don’t stop I’m going to come inside.” She ignored me and sped up a little. “Pidge. Your g-” She put the gag back on and grabbed my neck, choking me a little.   
“Come inside.” she ordered. My mind started going blank as I started to run out of oxygen. My eyes rolled back and saliva was rolling down my chin. I could feel it coming. She slammed down on me one more time as I came inside of her. Only after I was done with my load did she release my neck, took off the gag and got off my lap.  
I dropped to the ground still trying to catch my breath. “That was fun. Let’s do this again.” She grabbed her clothes and left the room, leaving me behind. I am never doing this again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Lance honestly. Welp, next up is Hunk in the kitchen, so keep reading.  
> xxxElsa


	3. A New Recipe

The next day, after the whole Pidge thing, my ass was sore as hell. And let me tell you that was not fun, I couldn’t even sit down let alone walk. But with a lot of effort I made my way towards the kitchen to see what kinds of snacks Hunk was making for the team today. I entered the kitchen and was immediately greeted by the sweet smell of cake.  
“It smells good in here.” I smirked while making my way towards Hunk.   
“I know! I’m trying out a new recipe!” he answered with a big smile. That smile never ceased to make my day and I couldn’t help but smile back, even though my bottom was hurting like hell. “By the way, can you grab me the whipped cream? I’m going to decorate the cake a bit.”  
I nodded and my made my way to the fridge. I grabbed the can of whipped cream and handed it to him. “Also, Coran gave me an apron and he told me to tell you to try it on. It’s apparently made to your size. I don’t know why, though.” he pointed at a nicely folded apron at the edge of the counter where he was cooking. I unfolded it and slipped it on.   
“Don’t you think it’s a bit weird. I mean it’s so pink and there are too much folds. And why does it say ‘eat me!’ on the front?” I turned to Hunk only to see him with a huge blush spread across his face. “I-idiot, why are you blushing?” I stuttered.  
“Because you look so attractive in that.” he whispered very quietly but I still heard him.  
“Don’t say that, idiot.” I mumbled the last part. “I’m going to take it off.”   
“No! Absolutely not! Don’t take it off!”   
“Why not?”  
“Because…well...I kinda want to eat you up now.”  
My body tensed, “Wh-what are you saying, Hunk?” He didn’t answer but instead grabbed me by the waist and kissed me deeply. I hummed into the kiss, as by now I was almost used to my teammates suddenly kissing me. Might as well enjoy it. Until he twisted my nipple. “Ah!” I yelped into the kiss.  
“Gosh, you’re gorgeous, Lance. I wish you were just mine already but I can’t. I promised the others.”  
“What are you going on about?” I asked out of breath.  
“Nothing, forget what I just said. Focus on what’s going to happen now.” He unbuckled my pants and pulled them down together with my boxers. He then managed to throw my shirt away too leaving me with only the apron. “I’ve always wanted to do a naked apron play.” He kissed me again.  
I heard something rattle only to realize that it was the can of whipped cream. “What are you planning on doing with that?”   
“Play with it of course.” He sprayed some in his mouth then proceeded to feed it to me. Hunk backed away and started to pull down his pants. Out of everything that’s happened to me so far, I think this might actually be enjoyable. He whipped out his dick and sprayed whipped cream from the tip to the base. “Taste my masterpiece,”  
“Happily,” I sank down to my knees and licked the tip. This whipped cream is sweet. I continued to bath his dick with my tongue, making sure i didn't leave a speck of quipped cream and then looked back at him.  
“Good boy. Now do as I say and spray some in your mouth then give me a real blowjob.” And so I did. I snached the can of whipped cream and filled my mouth with it. I slowly put the tip in my mouth than looked up at him as I slammed the whole thing down my throat. He looked surprised at what I did. I’ve always loved oral! I used to blow so many guys back at the Garrison quick cash. I repeatedly went up and down as his dick slammed the back of my throat. It was pretty big, bigger than mine. I would have said about 17 cm.   
“Gosh, Lance, you’re doing so well, I’m almost at my limit.” The whipped cream had since long melted as it had turned into liquid sugar. “Lance, faster go faster.” He grabbed my hand started moving my head back and forth even faster. It started to hurt my throat with how big he was. “Lance.” He said very seriously. I looked up with tears in my eyes. “Here comes some more cream.” He slammed his dick down my throat one last time as he came. I swallowed every last bit of it, but even when he was done, he didn’t take it out. I looked up again with questioning eyes. But he was looking at something else. I tried to see what, but he wouldn’t let go of my head either. “Lance, would you be up to trying something else?” he looked down. “Oh sorry, I was distracted.” he apologized and finally pulled out his dick.   
I coughed a little and answered, “Depends on what it is.”   
“Have you ever tried inserting anything else than dildos and vibrators?”   
“Not really, no. Although Pidge, I think, inserted some kind of electrical dildo yesterday.”  
“Pidge did?” His expression darkened. “What else did she do?”   
“She, um, rode me.” That was so embarrassing to say.  
“Ok, well, lay down on your stomach on the bar please.” I did what he told me and spread my legs, feeling the cold touch of the bar against my dick. “Are you ready? I’m going to put it in now.” I didn’t know what is was but I felt a huge round thing pressed against my ass. Hunk kept pushing but it just wouldn’t go in. It really started to hurt.  
“Hunk, w-what is that? It hurts! Wait!” Instead he pushed even harder until it entered me completely. I could feel that the end was smaller than the beginning or it was the other way around. My mind was to fuzzy at that moment to even think about what just entered my ass.   
“I always knew you liked eggplants, Lance, but I didn’t know you liked them that much.” I couldn’t respond. My mouth was open as I was panting and drooling, my mind clearly somewhere else, and my dick was dripping with precum that was slowly flowing over the edge of the bar. “Go ahead Lance, try pushing it out.” I tensed my muscles and pushed but it just wouldn’t come out. It felt like I was constipated but awesome at the same time.  
“I-I can’t, Hunk! Take it… take it out!”   
“No can do. Try again Lance.” I tried pushing again, as hard as I could but it just wouldn’t come out. “You poor thing.” He said. That comment made me realize that Hunk is actually kind of a sadist.   
“Please! I beg you!”  
Hunk sighed and gave up, “Since you insist that much.” His fingers entered me and he grabbed the edge and pulled it out. I whimpered at the feeling of loss yet satisfaction at the same time. “Well then, what do you think about strange liquids entering your body?”   
I couldn’t think straight anymore, not that I ever was, and just responded with pants. “I’ll take that as a yes.” he said and chuckled. I felt him put something in my ass but it was so small, and he didn’t push it in any further. “What’s your favorite drink? Oh wait, I know! You love milkshakes don’t you?”  
Suddenly I felt something cold entering me, and I tightened around the small tube. It wouldn't stop flowing inside of me and it soon enough filled me completely. I looked like I was pregnant. I couldn’t hold it anymore. I tensed my muscles spewing out a vanilla milkshake all over the floor. My insides were frozen. “Admit it, you liked that.” Maybe a little. But before I could say anything hunk thrusted is dick up my ass while I was still filled with milkshake. I decided to stay quite as he quickly pushed back and forth over and over again. My asshole was num with all the torture it’s been through “Here I cum,” He thrust one more time releasing his warm, sticky cum inside of me. It was nothing compared to the ice cold milkshake in me. He slowly pulls out letting his cum and the milkshake pour out of my gaping anus.   
“Now I gotta clean myself up again.” I whined still out of breath. Although that was the least of my worries, I was pretty sure that I wouldn’t be able to do anything these next few days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure an actual human being would be handicapped for life but its Lance. He will endure anything maybe not the last chapter though. Anyways, space dad is next. Stay tuned.  
> xxxElsa


	4. A Shower with Daddy

I was sitting on the couch in the lounge reminiscing about what happened between me and my best bud a week ago. Damn, I was still sore from it. I didn’t understand why he did it to me or why the others did what they did either. Did they need some sexual relief or something? To clear my head, I went training which made me all sweaty of course leading to me needing a shower. What I didn’t know was that the showers were already occupied.   
I entered the locker room without any thought and started to undress myself. I put my armor back on its stand and continued to peel off the tight black suit that goes under it. A little bit of sweat spilled onto the ground which was being held back by the suit. The suit apparently is made to regulate your temperature by saving sweat if you ever found yourself on a cold planet. It’s really weird but very altean.   
I wrapped a towel around my waist and headed towards the shower area. The showers are big and are made to be able to shower multiple people at a time. As I settled under one of the shower hoses, from far I heard water running, meaning someone else was in the showers. And that’s bad because the team decided together to not shower at the same time, but I didn’t see any armor laying around so I just went in and forgot to ask if there was anyone.   
I tried to tiptoe away silently but a voice called out, “Lance. What are you doing here?”   
I recognize that voice anywhere, and I turned around to face no other than the leader of Voltron itself. “Haha, Shiro, uhm, look…I… .” I didn’t even know what to say so I clapped my hands together and yelled out, “I’m so sorry! I didn’t think anyone was here since I heard no water and there wasn’t any armor laying around so I didn't bother to ask! I’ll get out right away!” I shut my eyes tight so I didn't have to look at his face. Okay, no, so I couldn’t look at how hot his body was. You can’t blame me! He’s like super hot!  
I started to make a run out of the showers when I was slammed, face full, against the shower wall. “Stay.” It was a direct order. I shrieked as I felt a slick tongue run up my neck.  
“Wha- what are you doing?” he didn’t answer. “Shiro?” The towel wrapped around my waist dropped to the ground. I heard him shuffle closer as he was only pushing against my back with one hand. He grabbed my arms and pulled them away from my face and above my head as he turned me around. Now I could see his entire body. His huge arms and chest. His handsome face and most of all that huge fucking dick. Like was it even humanly possible to be so big? I looked back at my tiny meat rod with a frown. Stupid dad with his stupid small penis genes!   
“Lance… Stay.” He said as he came in for a kiss. I closed my eyes and let him have me. Who wouldn’t at this point? I felt his tongue force it’s way past my lips. We stayed like that for what felt like an eternity. Eventually, he pulled away and looked at me with a glint in his eyes. So FUCKING HOOOOT “I’m tired of kissing.” he casually says and flips me around again. He bends down while still holding me tightly by the hips and spreads my butt cheeks.  
“Sh..Shiro, w-what are you doing! W-w-wait, don’t spread it!”   
“Would you look at that. Looks like the others got you first, huh? Too bad, I wanted to be your first.”  
“Wait, how do you know about the others? Are you guys in on this?”   
“Maybe,” He teased “So who did it first? Hunk, Pidge?”  
“U-uhm, A-Allura.”  
“So the princess, huh? Guess it’s my turn to have fun now! Let’s dig in!” Shiro slammed his face in to my ass and started licking my abused hole, forcing his tongue in and out and it felt soooo good!   
“Ah, a-ah! Shi…ah...ro! Wait! I-If you’re, ah, worried about, nghhhh, me not being stretched enough then it’s okay. I’m fine already so, aaah, put it in!” I was getting impatient from all his teasing. He wasn’t even using his fingers.  
“Oh, sweetheart, you need a lot more stretching for what I’m about to stick up your ass.” He finally switched to using his fingers.  
“W-what do you mean? AH!” He kissed the back of my neck and my shoulders, biting them and leaving marks that would probably last a few days. Not only that, he was smirking while doing it. I look back only to see he has the shower head in his hands. A devilish smile spread across his face as he slowly brought it closer to my ass, spraying hot water all over me. He didn’t even blink as he suddenly thrusts it into my sore ass and without an ounce of hesitation starts pushing it deeper. Soon both the shower head and his fist were deep inside me. I stole a glance at his face and I could tell he was enjoying this much more than I was. It was almost creepy in a way. The way he watched my ass stretch wide open for him while not even thinking about the pain or pleasure I must be going through. A true sadist. Warm water starts stinging my insides as it fills me, a tingling sensation spreads across my body. I can’t take it anymore! “S-Shiro, Stop!” I yell between moans. He yanks the shower head out in one go. Before I could even say anything i feel his soft hair tickling my ass. “What are you doing?!” I look back and she he’s shoving his head against my asshole. He pushes harding forcing the top of his head into me. “STOP!! I’ll BREAK!” I screamed and started to tear up as I tried to get away from him. He tightens his grip on my legs and pushes harder. “PLEASE!” I started crying. He didn’t stop. I felt something warm run down my thighs, knowing that that was blood. Shiro was seriously going to tear me up.   
“Only half way in Lance; I still got a long way to go.” he smirked.  
“Please, Shiro! Please just stop!” At this point I couldn’t feel my asshole or my legs anymore. Everything was numb, my head was spinning and all I could see was white. Shiro gave one last push and it took me a while to realize that his head was completely inside me. I couldn’t take it anymore as the world got dark around me and I slumped to the ground.

I woke up supposedly hours later, in my bed, dry and all cleaned up. Shiro sat on the ground next to me, holding my hand and sleeping. I couldn’t remember what had happened to me until it hit me like a truck. Everything came back to me and I couldn’t help but whisper, “Daddy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm sorry I haven't posted anything in such a long time but I kinda ran out of ideas and didn't really want to continue during the summer vacation. I'm very sorry I took break without telling you but I'm back. So I hope you liked this chapter, it was indeed extreme but you were warned in the tags soooo yup. Next up is Keith so stay tuned!   
> xxxElsa


End file.
